Lucas Harper
"That's what I get for working on cars all day... I'm really bad at deadly." - Lucas Harper Lucas Wesley Harper (Goes by Unspoken, 'Spokey or Lucas) Lucas is an Assassin 4th Rank and currently runs a safehouse in York with Danger after going on extended leave due to personal circumstances. Life before the Brotherhood Born in Yorkshire to a single mother, Elaine, and an older sister, Sarah. Elaine was a devout Catholic, and Lucas has kept a more liberal version of beliefs through to adulthood. Sarah's religious affiliation is unknown. According to Elaine, Lucas' father was killed in a mugging a few months before he was born. Unlike most assassins, Lucas wasn't born into this life, nor does he, to his knowledge, have Assassin ancestry. He grew up without any knowledge of The Assassins or The Templars, with a standard comprehensive education. During his teens he grew to be the short, weak, queer kid in school and was bullied relentlessly because of that. There is one recorded fight on his school record, where he was expelled for pushing someone through a window. The exact circumstances of the fight are unknown. In his next school, Lucas learned not to draw attention to himself. He got involved in the rugby team and kept himself firmly in the closet. Once his schooling had finished, he left with enough GCSEs to get an apprenticeship in a garage. He proved himself an extremely capable mechanic to the point where he was capable of fabricating spare parts with bits and bobs around the workshop. Lucas was hired once his apprenticeship was up. Lucas spent his time working in the garage, and it was during that time where he met Corporal Darren Cooper of the British Armed Forces, taking his car in for a repair work. The soldier left his phone in the glove compartment and Lucas returned it to him after work. They ended up talking and dating a few weeks later. Corporal Cooper proposed to Lucas the day before his last deployment to Afghanistan, which he accepted. After the proposal, he finally came out to his sister. However, although Sarah recieved the news well, he was worried Elaine would disown him should she discover. Initiation into the Assassin Order Five months after the two became engaged, in 2011, Lucas was taken by the Assassins into their custody after he discovered some documents regarding Abstergo Eye in the back of a taxi. The Assassins suggested very strongly that he broke all ties with his family. This included his fiancé. The discovery that his house had burned down that night, and the fact a body, later identified as him was inside it, pressed the point. He chose to remain "dead" than put those he loves in danger. The Three Assassins that took care of him were called Nat, Gale and Terry. They were on assignment and discovered him before the Templars could catch him. They trained him between their frequent trips out, however he did not ask them what they did for a few weeks before his interest got the better of him Lucas was to be fully inducted into the order a couple of days after the three of them vanished without a trace. Left with no knowledge of who to talk to and little knowledge of what they were doing, he was only able to uncover cursory information about the order. He eventually managed to contact outside Assassins and found his way into london. Time with the Assassins Lucas found his way into the London Assassin camp after No Hope bombed the city and during some of their escapades into the wasteland itself. He stayed in camp during that time, fixing up cars that came in and occasionally adding his own touches to increase their performance. He was then taken under Joker's wing and given extra training to try and bring him up to pace with the other Assassins, however his skills are still below what is generally expected. Lucas freely admitted that he wasn't ready to encounter a warzone, and his actions matched the sentiment. His gun remained unfired during the battle for Cape Town and he was stabbed in the left thigh by Foxhound (polvere), requiring stitches. Lucas, next went to Rome due to Arrow's disappearance and played a large part in the rescue of both Joker and Arrow. Sustaining bruising to his throat and torn stitches. A garotte incident in Paris lead to him going on leave, unable to talk and staying in the compound in the Yorkshire Dales. It was during this time that he fell into a coma in what became known as The Masquerade . He took on the role of "The Rabbit." Lucas used the small amount of funds he was given to equip himself with a few new arms, before he headed back to the UK in order to help out there. During that time, he returned an engagement ring which belonged to Cooper. Unfortunately that lead to injuries and nearly in the capture of Lucas by Abstergo, when Cooper was revealed to be a Templar Agent in a long term operation devoted to having Lucas willingly join them instead of just kidnapping. The operation was inturrupted by Malik taking Lucas away before the Templar clean up crew could take him. During the attack on The Compound by Templar forces, Lucas sustained a gunshot wound to the side of his head. He has since been both recovering and training with Malik in the York Safehouse. He has since recovered, however he has been suffering headaches and the occasional flashback of his time as Rabbit. Description and Personality Boyish is probably the best description of him in person. Lucas stands at 5'7", with rounded grey-blue eyes across his otherwise sharp features. He's ridiculously prone to sunburn with light, untanned skin and has shaggy tawny hair that stretches half way down the nape of his neck. He is long sighted, which means he tends to wear reading glasses on top of his head when not being worn. He tries to keep himself looking tidy even when he's working on cars. Lucas has a tendancy to be gruff around people he doesn't know that well, swearing like a sailor and being otherwise defensive. Deep down though, he has a good heart and hates seeing others hurting, physically or otherwise. Because of that, he has major qualms with killing, but sees it as something that's expected of him if he is to function as a part of this brotherhood. It is important to note that he has not knowingly killed before. Commonly before a big fight, he'll be found on his own checking his equipment over and over again. Trying to calm his nerves. He, in his most basic state, is a worrier. Because of this, he tries to keep busy due to the fact it distracts him. He also misses his family very much, and he considers not being able to see them the most heartbreaking part of his new life. Lucas also has two major phobias. Needles and blood, both of which cause him to faint. He has a great passion for cars, bikes, tanks and anything else with an engine. He considers himself a tinkerer and a fixer and is trying to work out ways to transfer those skills to weaponry. Skills within the Brotherhood Lucas is a highly competent mechanic, able to fabricate parts to a high degree of accuracy. His computer knowledge is improving steadily. As a fighter he has a tendency to overanalyze his movements, leading him to being slower than most other fighters. However when he forgets to think about what he's doing, he has a tendancy to be overly aggressive. To this end, he considers himself a scrapper rather than a fighter. His marksmanship scores are a little below average. He prefers low recoil handguns rather than rifles or shotguns due to their greater kick. Shooting was one of the few things he learned before his cell vanished. Despite his preferance for handguns, he is interested in and is currently learning to be competant with the P90 (A low recoil Personal Defense Weapon) and Remington 700 (Bolt Action Rifle) he acquired in Texas. Usual Equipment Lucas has access to: *Two daggers, one belonging to Foxhound and the other given to him by Joker. *A hidden blade from Mason. *One Beretta M9 with two spare 15 round Magazines, borrowed from Joker after he lost his Glock 19 in Africa. *One Remington 700, chambered for .308 Winchester. *One FN P90 with three magazines. *His "Car Fixing Kit:" A very basic toolbelt with a decent amount of tools, he keeps rolled up in his bag. *A bullet and stab resistant vest from Fez, thin enough to be hidden beneath a jacket or hoodie. *A prototype stun weapon which Lucas lovingly calls "Terexo's Magical Thunderhammer of Death ." Category:Assassin Members